Pieces Of A Soul
by DPrentice
Summary: Just a bunch of ramblings about Soul. His thoughts, some battles and Maka. OneShot series if you will, but they're short. Real short. SoMa content and stuff, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What? Another fandom? If you're thinking that then yeah, I'm into Soul Eater now! I love it, have all the episodes on DVD, three manga volumes and have read and watched it all. I have also found my OTP. Ah huh, SoulXMaka, yep. They're just, perfect for each other! Anyway, on to business as usual.**

**These really short OneShots are just bursts of inspiration that occur sometimes and I write them when I feel like it. They aren't exactly edited so don't be too harsh if they aren't up to my usual standard.  
><strong>

**Well, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Battling a Demon<strong>

He knew he had to do it. For the safety of not only his meister this time, but everyone he cared about as well. The Little Demon was becoming too strong; Soul had known this for some time. But for some reason he thought that he could still suppress the madness like he always could.

Dressed in his pin striped suit, his 'black room' suit, as he dubbed it, Soul stared directly into the eyes of the evil creature he had sworn not to trust.

"I won't let you escape," he stated bluntly at the Demon, provoking a chuckle from the gremlin. Surprised, Soul raised his eye-brows.

"I know you won't," Little Demon replied, "but I'm pretty sure I'll win this time. Take a look, you're tiny compared to me."

Soul did just that. Taking in the size of everything in the room, he noticed that all of the furniture was twice his high and width.

"What...What happened?" he questioned, swallowing an trickle of fear that wedged itself in his throat. The Demon chuckled again.

"I would have thought you'd figured it out by now," the Demon drawled, beginning to circle the white haired male. "After all, you are the one that comes up with all the answers."

"But I don't understand how this could have happened! I made sure not to push Maka and myself too hard!" Soul argued, making his arm turn into a blade for protection sake. The Demon would not frighten him.

"That's where you're wrong dear master. Although you thought you were in control, you didn't take into consideration the damage done to your form while you were in the madness you were playing. Thus enabling me to have the upper hand," he explained, coming to a halt in front of Soul, "In order to save your precious body, I did what was necessary with the black blood to protect you."

Soul was confused. Maka had never intentionally hurt him, unless...

"You took over Maka's mind as well," he stated with a grim smile, "but my question is how? How did you get past her anti-madness wavelink?"

At that the Demon chuckled again, further confusing the weapon.

"Well, that answer is easy! Due to the increase in madness, and I mean a _big_ increase, your dear meister wasn't able to channel her wavelength to the place that needed it the most. Herself." The taller, no longer 'little demon' stated, crossing his arms and grinning widely.

"But enough of the chatter," he went on, pacing away from the thoughtful Soul, spread his arms wide with an evil laugh, "let's see if you can match up against me now that I'm the one in control."

At that, Soul blinked. Then blinked, and blinked some more. Then a harsh chuckle escaped his lips and became a full blown laugh, causing the Demon's smirk to drop from his face.

"You're forgetting one thing," Soul stated once his laughing subsided.

"Oh? And what's that?" the Demon asked dryly. Soul's face stretched into a fierce smirk of his own, causing his shark-like teeth to glint off the dull light of the room.

"That I have something to fight for that it more important than one measly little demon such as yourself," Soul stated firmly, "and I'm not just talking about Maka this time. If it's a fight you want " he turned his other arm into a blade, ruby eyes flashing, "then bring it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, told you they were short! =P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R&R if you can! =)**

**~Gracie out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's number two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing<strong>

Seeing the little girl, who was obviously not as 'little' anymore, dressed up in the red satin number she'd plucked from nowhere, Soul was speechless.

His partner, for lack of a better title at this point due to his cloudy head, looked amazing. Although simply put, Soul was so taken by her image he didn't notice his friends smirking at the probably 'uncool' look on his face.

Maka Albarn, the girl he had known since he'd escaped his family, was sporting a now curvious figure that was normally covered by her somewhat baggy cardigans. Clad in a long red satin dress with a split up the side, hair for once undone and hanging loosely on her shoulders, make-up and high-heels, Maka looked everything like a girl in Soul's eyes.

Not that he didn't think she was a girl. There had been too many close calls in their apartment for him to not think that she had something to see. But for the first time since he'd met her and became her weapon, Soul could finally say that she did have a feminine side.

So transfixed by the 'full-of-surprises' girl, he didn't notice that she'd actually begun to approach him and was now standing in front of him wearing a confused look on her pretty face.

"Uh..Soul?" the girl that was preoccupying his current thoughts asked, causing the boy in question to blink at the air that once held her image.

Blinking stupidly once again, Soul plastered on a fake smirk. Something that others, a part from Maka, would believe.

"Yeah?" the stupified boy asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. It obviously didn't work because Maka squinted her eyes in suspicion at the male before her.

"Are you okay, Soul?" she asked, making him nervous all of a sudden. Determined not to make her notice his discomforted (in both his soul and appearance), he stuck his hands in his slack pockets and hunched himself over. An obvious display of 'cool'.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked back nonchalantly. It seemed to have worked, because the suspicion slipped a little from her eyes.

"Where you day-dreaming again?" she sighed, answering his question with another question. She crossed her arms and raised an eye-brow at him. Deciding to use that as an excuse, Soul shrugged.

"Spose so." And then all the suspicion left her face as she regarded her weapon with disdain.

"Of course," she muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Then, doing a full one-eighty, flashed the confused a wide smile, making something in Soul's chest pinch happily. "Hey, did you want to get something to eat?"

Smirking wider at her he nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he replied, following her. His could help noticing however, that slipt up her leg flashed him a little of her upper thigh as she walked, making Soul groan internally.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's the same thing that happens every time we host a ball. My brother would play a beautiful piece on his violin, _they_ would talk about it in awe, wish I'd so them how well I played piano, I wouldn't, they'd be disappointed, I wouldn't care and then life would maintain it's redundancy.

Being born into the prestigious Evans family was hard. Living up to my brother's standard was worse. Wes was brilliant where I was 'good' or regarded as his 'little brother'. I was slowly getting sick of it, and fast.

I was use to the fame, the riches and the rewards that came from being a part of this family. I actually thought it was a cosy lifestyle. What I hated was the upperclassmen that I had of converse with.

I was always second best in their eyes. My parents and those snooty higher society rug rats. I wasn't the one who'd inherit the family fortune so I didn't have that crap to deal with, but I did have to deal with the condescending looks I received from onlookers who hated how I'd slouch and insist that I 'didn't want to play tonight', basically those who couldn't accept me for who I was.

Finding out that I was a Demon Weapon was my final escape from this lifestyle and rut I'd found myself in.

Running away to join the DWMA was the best choice I had made. Of course, throwing away my past life as an Evans may have been hard, but I'd finally found a place to fit in. Where I could be called 'cool' instead of a 'slacker'. Well, most of the time anyway. What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I became Maka's weapon and I'm thankful to her and the rest of the group for giving me a real home. As corny as that sounds…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The following two chapters are purely headcanon for myself on my roleplay blog account on Tumblr. You don't have to agree with them, it's only my opinion and remember, they're short for a reason! =)**

* * *

><p>There is one rule all gang members must follow when staying over at each other's house. Especially when said house has a play station on handy.<p>

Do not, under any circumstances, challenge Soul to guitar hero. He will, without a doubt, wipe the floor with you. He's actually better than his brother at it (a fact he prides himself on). I mean, we're talking about a guy who can play Eruption by Van Halen on expert level for Pete's sake!

Yes, that means all possible instruments as well. So instead he just decides to sit out and watch people fumble around a bit. He'd never say it out loud, but he enjoys being better at something for once and doesn't mind showing people exactly how it's done.

"Look Dude, ya gotta time it so that you press each button just as the line comes up, kinda like DDR," he shrugged, smirking lightly at the confused meister (BlackStar), who couldn't keep in time even if it killed him.

Soul sighed again as the word 'failed' came across the television screen for the sixth time that night.

"Hey Man, I think I'll get it this time! After all, a big star like me can succeed at anything!" The blunette bosted, shaking the guitar by the neck as if he'd just slain a wild beast. The scythe only shook his head at his bestfriends antics and went to sit back down on a nearby couch, just waiting until the meister'd stuff up again.

"Whatever you say BlackStar, whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Possibly my longest one! Thanks to those who've subscribed to these silly oneshots. Please review if you can! =)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**To write like an Evans**

Contrary to popular belief (and some proven theories), Soul can actually write flawlessly. However, he does choose to hid this fact behind a facade of what he believes is 'cool', writing in cursive not being one of them.

Coming from a family that are believed to have been well versed in older customs, Soul was what he believes to be 'unfortunate' in the regard of being taught how to write correctly so as to imitate a higher sense of intellect and skill in even the simplest tasks of the day.

Before attending Shibusen, Soul had mastered (like many Evans before him), calligraphy and proper penmanship skills from special tutors as well as his ownbrother, Wes.

However, after his entrance into the Academy, Soul found that modern day customs believed that most boys his age had sloppy and dirty handwriting (with the exception of one, Death the Kid) and thus the beginnings of what was now an unreadable Soul, both on paper and personality, was born.

But, one day his secret was found out by a certain magical cat and meister.

Soul was out with the guys for the day, leaving Maka and Blair at the apartment alone. Needed to straighten a few things out in her weapon's room (something she had done regularly), the Grigori politely asked her other roommate to help move furniture around. Blair, being the kind woman she was, agreed immediately; turning into her human self (safe the skimpy clothes) and joining Maka in her tasks.

They'd moved everything except for the bed and Blair was removing a few bits and pieces from under it. Suddenly, she came across a book.

"Nya! What's this?" she questioned to herself, casually flipping to a random page. Then, noticing what was written, her eyes widened, "Oh, my!"

This got Maka's attention as she put down some random comic books and quickly shuffled to the cat's side.

"What's that Blair? You know we shouldn't be going through his stuff, I only want it…clean…" She trailed off, gaze intend on the book within Blair's grasp.

What were written on each page were short paragraphs about music, some actually sheet music, others about certain songs. What was actually surprising was the beauty in which each sentence was made.

Perfectly crafted curves and dips for each letter that looked like it should be part of a journal document from yester year were seen to have been written, and by hand.

Snatching the book from Blair, Maka took a closer look at each description and tried to come up with a reason why Soul would keep a book like this. Writing it off as if he'd stolen it from his brother or something, she went to close the book and return it to it's position when a cursive signature came into view.

It seemed as though it belonged to Soul, with a curly 'Soul Evans' written just underneath his first entry. What made her smile was the fact that he'd crossed out the 'Evans' part and on top wrote 'Eater' instead, accidently dripping a bit of ink at the end.

"Wow…" Breathed Maka, "I had no idea he could write like this," she scrunched her nose up, "why then would he choose to write so…messily?"

"Maybe because it ain't cool," a new voice called from the doorway.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, both Maka and Blair turned towards the source of the voice. Finding out they'd been caught, the girls decided that their feet were more interesting for the time being.

"Why were you going through my stuff, guys?" Soul sighed, walking over to take back his notebook from Maka, eyeing each of them off like he was berating children.

"It was Blair's fault Scy-Soul! Blair found it under your bed, nya!" Blair replied honestly, gaze turning pleadingly before the scythe.

"It was my fault too, Soul," murmured Maka, looking anywhere but at her partner, "I was curious…" she trailed off again, wringing her hands in front of her.

"That ain't an excuse and you know it!" Soul commented, frustration clear in his voice. Then, reeling in his emotions he glanced lazily in their direction; warning clear in his eyes, "just don't do in again, alright?" he asked. Once they nodded, he sighed and started walking towards his door.

"Oh," he said, turning his head slightly, "and this never gets out, you got that?" again waiting of them to nod, Soul then walked out of the room, notebook clenched tightly in his hands, leaving a pair of stunned girls in his wake.

"You gonna make him write your name now aren't you, nya?" Commented the cat.

"Yep," replied the meister.

"Me too."


End file.
